iHang with Big Time Rush
by Turkey and Swiss Sandwich
Summary: When the iCarly gang head to the Palm Woods, what shall happen? What shan't happen? But most of all, who is that crazy dude that keeps following them around? Rated T!
1. Pleasant Surprises

**A/N: Hola! I found the whole iCarly/Big Time Rush concept to be quite interesting, so I decided to write this! I also was yearning to write something new(I know, I have other stories to work on, but I like me a challenge!). So, I do not own Big Time Rush(hmm, that would be fun haha) NOR do I own iCarly(oh lord, the things that would happen). Enjoy!**

Sometimes, life can hand on to you pretty amazingly pleasant surprises. And sometimes, those surprises can start with something as usual as my older brother, Spencer, falling down the stairs in his haste to reach me.

"Carly," he had said before he went tumbling down the stairs like the wacky artist he was. "I got really big n—AHHH" he had been running like a wild animal, and must've skipped a step or something. He rolled down the stairs like a ball rolls down a hill.

"Spencer! Are you okay?" I ask as I run over to his body, which at the moment, I'm sure is filled with pain. He nodded and slowly got up.

"I'm alright. I fell last week, remember? I came back from the hospital with only a sprained wrist! I'm a super trooper!" he says as I wrap his arm around my shoulder and lead him over to the couch. I lay him down as the pounding of the door becomes apparent to my ears. _Oh, Sam. _

I run over to the door and unlock it. Normally, she would've just opened the door and let herself right in, but I finally forced her into thinking that breaking and entering was wrong. At least, I think I did.

"Hey wazzup, Carls?" Sam says to me as she walks through the door and makes her self right at home on the couch next to Spencer. She puts her feet up on his lap, and puts her arms behind her head. Spencer, who is of course, very used to this, just shrugs his shoulders and turns on the TV.

"Oh, nothing much. Spencer just fell down the stairs again," Spencer shot me a look of amusement for some odd reason. "Uh, I'm going crazy over this project we have, and before you got here, I was checking out the iCarly message boards. Come look!" I say before Sam gets off her lazy butt, and walks over to the computer and sits down in one of the red stools next to me.

We giggle as we read a message from some dude named Harold who thought that we were "Quite attractive, and had bouncy hair", and Sam felt like punching the screen when we read Kayley28's post about how she and Freddie should start dating.

"You know, it's not that bad of an idea…" I say, knowing that Sam would just flip out.

"Never, ever, _ever _say that to me, Shay. Since you're my best friend, I will not murder you, but if I have to, I will." Says Sam while giving me a very serious glare. I hold my hands up as if to say "Okay, okay, I understand. Please don't hurt me." Of course, Freddie decides to waltz inside the apartment out of nowhere.

"Hola, mi amigos!" Yells Freddie, happily with his laptop in his hand. I see Sam roll her eyes.

"Hey, Freddie."

"How's it going with Crazy, Freddiwiener?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

"She's not crazy! At least, I don't think so…completely." He says, protectively of his wacko of a mother. Suddenly, I remember something.

"Spencer, before you almost got maimed by those stairs, what were you trying to tell me?"

"What? OH! Yeah, that…" he said as he leaned up more on the couch. He smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay, so you guys know how I'm an avid contest enterer?" he asked.

Of course, we all nodded our heads. Spencer is _obsessed_ with winning useless junk.

"Well," he continues. "I entered in this contest to get an all expenses paid trip to Hollywood!" Yells Spencer, excitedly. Sam, Freddie, and I just exchange worried looks. Spencer notices this.

"What's wrong guys? I thought you'd be happy about this." He says with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Well, it's just…the last time we went to Hollywood, it didn't work out so well." I said and everyone turned to look at Sam. Because of her, the last time we went to Hollywood, we were stuck in a filthy room with rats and stinky hobos outside our window!

"No, no, no! This is different, guys! We'll be staying at the Palm Woods Hotel! Anyone whose famous stays there! We won 5 tickets! One for me, one for each of you, and we're gonna need one more person…" he says when the thought of someone bursts through my mouth.

"Gibby!" I yell, leaving everyone to stare at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. I blush a little and explain. "Gibby was supposed to go to this skiing thing with his family this weekend, but it turns out that the place closed down due to a random climate change or not enough fake snow or something." I say, looking around at my friends and brother. They all slowly nod their heads and I pick up the phone to call Gibby.

"This is gonna be really cool! I just have to go and beg my mom to let me go now. See you guys!" Freddie says, running out of the door.

I'm excited too. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this trip is going to be one really pleasant surprise…


	2. Shampoo Saves Relationships

**A/N: Okay, nothing much to say really...I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own BTR OR iCarly, okay? Just thought I should put that obvious one out there. Enjoy the chapter!**

Is it wrong that I kinda, sorta like looking at myself? No, not at all! At least, not to me. Everyone sees me as the superficial one in the band, but in reality, I'm really not! Is it my fault that I sometimes care about my appearance a little more than everyone else? NO! Maybe the ones with the problem are the people who just roll on out of bed and go around people looking and smelling like Guitar Dude!

Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, an incredibly hot girl could just appear out of nowhere, looking for the best looking guy, and BOOM, I'm the only one who actually looks attractive. SO. IN. THEIR. FACES!

You may be wondering, "Hey, James, why are you obsessing over this right now?"

Well, first, I would like to ask _you, _random person, why you are infiltrating my super awesome thought process. Then, I would go on to tell you that my friends, the rest of Big Time Rush, were nagging me about it again.

Especially Kendall. "Dude, calm down. None of us used your Baracuda Maximum Bounce shampoo! We swear! Sometimes, I worry about you, James." He said, oh so rudely. In response, I rolled my eyes and went back into the bathroom to find my shampoo.

Of course, it was in one of the cabinets. Probably should've checked their first.

"Okay, guys. I was…wrong. You can throw me in the trash can now." I said referring back to when Logan said what he would do if the shampoo turned out to be in the bathroom. They shook their head and kindly said no. Good, Jamesy needs to look good by the pool, today. Rumors have been flying around that The Jennifers are looking for boyfriends. I would never pass up a chance like that.

Once we're clad in our swim trunks and have our beach balls and towels at hand, we head out the apartment, tossing a quick goodbye to Mrs. Knight who is drowning Katie in sunscreen. She says she'll catch up with us later.

We go through the lobby and Kendall meets Jo, who is sitting on one of the couches, going through her lines for _New Town High_.

"But, I can't! It's just way too dangerous. I'm sorry." She mutters to herself before Kendall walks to her and greets her with a kiss. She giggles and they start making googly eyes at each other. I wish I had a girlfriend. I haven't had a good relationship since Minnesota. And even then, it lasted only two weeks.

Once we reached the pool, we sat ourselves down on our trademark beach chairs. Carlos then put on his helmet, and jumped right in to the pool. We all laughed until we saw The Jennifers approach us. This is our big moment! Carlos got out of the pool, and straightened himself out as much as possible.

The three girls scanned us up and down, looked at each other, then shook their heads violently. Well, there goes my chance of having a girlfriend.

They began to walk away until the head Jennifer turned around and started talking to us.

"Okay, so I was wondering," she began. This is it! She's going to ask one of us out! "Have you heard that the iCarly crew is coming down here for the weekend?"

At that, I deflated a bit, sighed, and replied, "Nope. Who are they?"

They laughed ferociously and then looked at me like I was crazy. "How do you not know who they are?" Said Jennifer L.

"They're from that webshow, you know, the one that Katie loves?" Kendall told me. Suddenly, I remembered. Katie had shown us an episode a while ago. She's practically obsessed with it. Kendall thinks she has a little crush on Ferdinand, or whoever the guy who films it is.

"Oh, uh, why does this matter? They're just some dumb little kids who make dumb jokes on a silly little webshow." I said, absent-mindedly.

"They're not little kids! They're only a year younger than you guys! And the show's not dumb—it's actually really funny, and thousands of people around the world tune in to watch it every week. They're ten times more famous than you guys." Katie says, suddenly appearing behind us. She looks extremely angry, and has her hands on her hips. "Now take that back."

"Ugh, fine. iCarly's an okay show, that's hosted by teenagers who are a year younger than us. There, now get out my way, kid. You're blocking my sunlight." I said. She looked kinda offended, but I didn't really care at the moment. I was a little peeved that one of the Jennifers hadn't chosen me yet.

Suddenly, the pool fell silent. Everyone turned to look at an tremendously hot girl walking by with a suitcase in her hand and being escorted around by Mr. Bitters. She had dark brown hair and really pretty eyes. She was accompanied by an older guy that looked a lot like her(who was wearing really cool yellow and green socks), a blonde girl who looked her age(who was holding a giant pack of Beef Jerky), another guy who was around her age who looked like her(who was holding a huge video camera), and an interesting guy who looked her age with his shirt off. I suddenly recognized who they were. They were iCarly! Hmm, maybe finding my shampoo and not killing the guys wasn't such a bad idea.


	3. Hard to Get Meeting

**A/N: So, third chapter's up! Finally! UH, I DO NOT OWN ICARLY/BIG TIME RUSH. OKAY, ON WITH THE STORY AND I GOTTA STOP WITH THE CAPS!**

Okay, Freddie. So far, so good. Maybe this trip wasn't that bad of an idea. I haven't been randomly attacked yet, nor have I gotten severe sunburn like I did the last time I went to the beach! And Sam seems actually kinda…nice?

I don't know why, but she's been acting really different, lately. Instead of instantly insulting me, she actually goes out of her way to say "Hi" or even smile at me! I'm a little freaked out—is she sick?

I look over at my blonde friend/coworker. We had finally completely unpacked, and had been lounging around the Palm Woods pool. This place was pretty cool, I must admit. But that guy with the hedge clippers _really _scared me. I mean seriously, he looks like some sort of hobo-serial killer.

Sam was eating a beef jerky-fat cake meal. For someone so small, she sure does have a huge appetite!

Carly was flipping through a magazine and every now and then, peeking over it to check out the pool scene.

Gibby was trying to juggle jelly beans with his stomach. Yeah, that Gibby's a strange kid.

I was simply laying down, soaking in the sun, _without _getting a sunburn (with the help of my mom's special SPF 700 sunscreen). It was a really nice day. I was just so…happy. Not that I'm normally not, it's just that I've never been able to relax like this since…never really!

Suddenly, a bunch of guys walked out on the "deck" and Carly instantly dropped her magazine on the floor. They walked right in front of us and stopped. I saw them exchange glances at each other.

"Aw! Our seats are taken! We only left for 5 minutes! Oh well. Hi, my name's Carlos. Wait! You guys are the iCarly gang, right?" a tanned dude with a helmet on his head said.

"Yeah. I'm Carly, of course. These are my friends, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby." Carly said politely as she pointed at each of us. I waved, Gibby nodded his head, and Sam rolled her eyes. Carly's eyes were glued to the blonde guy. It's not like I have a crush on her anymore; I'm long over her. It's just that something inside of me started to get really, really angry. Sam must've noticed this because she nudged me with her elbow and gives me a smirk. I roll my eyes in respond to this, and cross my arms. Carly starts chatting the dudes up and eventually realizes something.

"Oh, my, God! You guys are Big Time Rush, right?" she asks incredulously.

"Yep. I'm Kendall, this is James, that's Logan, and this is Carlos." He says, also pointing to them.

Carly smiles like she was just proposed to. She clears her throat and flips her dark brunette hair behind her back. "Well then, it was a pleasure to meet you guys. Uh, I think we'll give you your seats back. We have some work to do, anyway." Says Carly and she motions to us to get up. I get incredibly confused. Why are we leaving?

"No, it's okay! You should sit down, relax, and enjoy the Palm Woods!" James says a little too eagerly.

Carly flutters her eyelashes and gives a Colgate white smile. "Oh, no. We have so much work to do. We better get started now! I'll see you guys around, okay?" She says as she gets up and puts her beach bag on her shoulder.

"Okay. How about we meet up here at 7:00 or something?" Asks Logan who is now simply staring at Carly like she's some sort of prize.

"Definetely! Come on, guys." She beckons to us and we leave the pool. Sam rushes up to Carly once we're inside the lobby.

"Dude! What was that about? Those guys were not only cute, but totally in to you! Why did you leave like that?" She asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Well, you know how I was reading that magazine back there?" Carly replied.

"Yeah, E-ZTeen. What about it?"

"Well, there was this article about getting a guy to like you. It said that once you're at the climax of your conversation, leave. They'll be back for more and more willing to be with you than ever." She said with an all knowing look on her face. That sounds kinda promiscuous for Carly.

"Nice going, Shay! Who knew you could be the hard-to-get type?" Sam asks as she pats her on the back. "But more importantly, which one do you think is the cutest?"

"Ugh, I was debating this in my head before, too. I have no idea! They're all so nice and cute! But, now that I think about it…Kendall." Carly answered and for some odd reason, I felt like my heart just sank into my stomach.

"Oooh, score! But he seemed a bit…stand-offish." Sam said while laying her self down on the lobby couch.

"Well, yeah. He was probably just trying to be nice and not so…creepy. Not that the others were acting creepy or anything, but you know, they were obviously flirting!" Carly said. I rolled my eyes. This is not happening.

Carly has four guys chasing after her.

For some reason, I'm getting jealous.

Sam seems okay with the fact that none of the guys even bothered with her.

Gibby's dancing on the table while that Mr. Bitters guy screams at him.

And Spencer is flirting with some chick at the front desk that is standing next to a scary looking big guy.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?


	4. Bad Songs and Surprising Relationships

**A/N: Yeah, the story's finally starting to move along, I hope! Of course, I do not own iCarly OR Big Time Rush!**

_Well, I am not only tired, but annoyed. No, calm down, Kendall. This will all be over…eventually. _Whoever decided that it was necessary for four teenage boys to be cooped up in a studio while three of them are going hormone crazy over some girl they _just _met, for three hours is out of their mind.

And that pretty much describes Gustavo Rocque.

"Okay, dogs! Listen up! We have a very important task to finish. Griffin will be arriving in less than three hours for our newest song. He said he wants it to be a song about living your dreams or helping the poor or something." Gustavo said while glaring each of us down.

"Well," I began. "Aren't their already like…five other songs about that?"

"More like 20 and a half." Logan said while holding up his fingers to count.

"A half?" I asked.

"There's that one song by that new singer Flora Winters. One verse is about how awesome she is, and the second one is about how poor people should be able to 'live the dream'." He replied while using air quotes when he said 'live the dream".

"Enough! I don't care if it's an overused topic; I just want to finish the song! Get to singing!" Gustavo yelled at us, again. I looked over at Kelly, pleadingly, but she was on her phone…texting...with a full smile on her face.

What?

It's not that I'm shocked she's smiling. She's a nice person! But, she never seems to smile when Gustavo's around. And since when does she text?

Gustavo notices how intrigued I am with Kelly, and walks over to her, only to snatch the phone out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" She yelled while reaching out to take it back. He of course just reads the text message anyway, out loud.

"'_Hey, it was nice to see you too. We should hang out a little more, sometime. How about I take you to that fancy restaurant down the street and I can show you my special socks that I got just for you_.' What the heck is this?"

"Um, I can explain, sir. It's just that— " Kelly begins, but Carlos interrupts her.

"Kelly's got a boyfriend! Kelly's got a boyfriend!" He starts to chant. Soon everyone's saying it but me. Kelly looks embarrassed, guilty, and angry all at the same time.

"Guys, he's not my boyfriend. I just met him earlier today. We're only going out for dinner." She tells us and then looks guiltily at Gustavo like she's a nervous puppy. "And, I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have been doing personal things at work. It'll never happen again. I promise." She says. Gustavo shakes his head and then…laughs?

"Eh, don't worry about it. I never thought you had it in you to get yourself a boyfriend, anyway. Be happy or something." He said, awkwardly. Kelly looked even more embarrassed but smiled.

"Hey, just because we had a little interruption, doesn't mean you monkeys can just stop working! Come on! Work on those harmonies!" He yelled.

And we did just that. We sang the same, dumb song over and over again until we got it just right. Well, at least, according to Gustavo's standards. Griffin walked into the studio with his assistants and sat down. As we started to sing, he nodded his head and tapped his foot along with the fast beat.

I looked around at my friends. They looked like they were really having fun with this. Especially James. Even though I'm usually the lead singer, he's really the best singer. He was spinning around with a big smile on his face. Carlos looked excited, too. He was jumping around a little more than usual. Logan was doing some sort of leg kick thing, which reminded me that he sometimes actually was a good dancer.

As I wondered why everyone was so giddy, the song ended and Griffin stood up. We looked at him, nervously, even though we already knew he was going to love the song. He _always _loves the song.

"Well, looks like Big Time Rush is going to have to give me a new song." He said, and my jaw practically dropped to the floor. WHAT?

Okay, so Griffin _usually_ loves the song. Just not this time.

"What? What's wrong with it? We followed the entire criteria and everything!" Complained Gustavo, who was now sweating with a horrified look on his face.

"I know. But it's missing something…it needs some sort of pizzazz!" He offered.

Really?_ Pizzazz? _

The entire room went into a stir after that. Once Griffin left with an over confident smirk on his face, Gustavo told us all to leave until he came up with a much _pizzazzier _song.

We decided to go back to the Palm Woods instead of going to get corn dogs (Carlos suggested that), going to the opening of the newest edition of the Webster dictionary (Logan's idea), or going to the Baracuda Store (Do I even have to say who thought of this one?).

Once we were in the lobby, something caught the guys' eyes. I turned in their direction to see that Carly girl sitting down with _my _girlfriend, Jo. And they both looked angry.

"I don't know who you think you are, little miss web star," said Jo with malice and a glare in her eyes. "But you better be sure that you never talk to me like that again!" Jo then got up and left in a huff.

And Carly laughed. She laughed at my Jo's anger. That's it! First she leaves our conversation very rudely, then she distracts the whole band, and now she gets in a fight with Jo!

I walked over to her. By now, she was reading a magazine again with her legs crossed. I decided that the best way to greet her would be to swat the magazine right out of her pathetic, little hands.

"Hey! What was that for? Oh, it's you, Kendall. Uh, why did you do that, again?" She said. She's such a—calm, calm. No need to get extremely angry right here.

"Why did Jo just leave the lobby after yelling at you? What did you say to her that made her angry? She rarely gets angry, so it must've been something that _you _did!" I interrogated. She just looked at me with her scared, brown eyes. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Well, if you had been here just a little earlier, you would have known that Jo asked me to help her practice for this cool show she's in. There's a scene where she yells at her cousin, Madeline, who does these really popular internet parodies. The reason she ran off like that, was because she went to go get us some smoothies." She finished simply. Then she gave me a look that said "Now, you better apologize, jerk."

"Oh, wow. Um, I'm sorry. I thought…erm, how about we forget about this whole thing?" I asked, with a genuine guilt in my voice. Carly just smiled and nodded her head. I think I heard her mutter "You better be glad that you're cute."

Jo came back with two smoothies in her hands and I got up. I don't want her to get any ideas. I barely talked to the girl at our last meeting, so I don't think she thinks I'm sending out any signals, either. At least, I hope she hasn't.

"Kendall! What are you doing here? I thought you were at Rocque Records, recording that new song." She asked as she handed one of the smoothies to Carly. I told her the whole thing about how we spent forever perfecting it only for Griffin to think it was horrible. Jo proceeded to tell me about her day, and about they're getting a new character, Madeline. I nodded and told her that I heard about that. We laughed and talked some more, all the while, Carly was staring at us like some sort of stalker. Jo finally introduced her.

"Oh! And this, is Carly! You know, from iCarly? She was helping me with my lines." She told me and Carly gave me a smirk. Hmmph, someone's a little ruder than I thought.

"Oh yeah, I know. We kinda already met earlier today." I said and awkwardly put my hands in my pockets.

"Oh, that's cool! Well, I have to go now. The producers said that I have to do this interview with E-Z Teen Magazine, today. See you guys later!" She says and then gives me a quick kiss. At that, Carly's mouth drops open and her face turns into a crimson red. She gets up as I wave to Jo.

"Well, um…you never told me that you had a…_girlfriend_." She says likes it's the grossest thing in the world to have a girlfriend.

"Well, I never thought I would have to. I mean, I just met you about five hours ago." I said, defensively.

"But still, that sort of thing should normally you know, come up in a conversation."

"Well, maybe I would have been glad to tell you all about my love life, if you hadn't left us with your lies of 'working'!" I yell back. Why is she doing this?

"They weren't lies! We just, you know…were working on our tans." She says with her eyes glued to the ground.

"Yeah, exactly. Why do you care if I have a girlfriend, anyway?" I asked.

"'Cause…I, um…I think you're kinda cute and I thought you may have liked me, but I guess you don't." Carly said before pushing past me to run away inside the nearest elevator right before it closed.

I shook my head until I realized that the guys were right behind me, watching. Shoot, were they there the whole time?

"Um…" I started but one by one, starting with Carlos, they all walked away.

I don't get it. What did I do wrong?


	5. Revenge? Eh, Maybe Later

**A/N: I am so, so, so super sorry! I know, I haven't updated since forever, and you're probably really upset, but please give this chapter a chance! Enjoy!  
><strong>

That jerk. That stupid, weird looking JERK! How could he do that to my best friend? That's it. I'm ready to take action. Sam Puckett isn't just going to let some dumb guy break Carly's heart!

We were in our room now. She had come in with tears rolling down her face. Once she had calmed down, she told me about how that dumbhole, Kendall, pretty much rejected her. She told me about how he sent her all the signals that he was single and interested in her, and how he yelled at her just for talking to his girlfriend, everything. What was wrong with that dude? He's officially more annoying than Freddie. And that's saying something.

"Don't worry, Carls. We'll find a way to get back at that nub! I'll punch his face in and make it uglier than it already is!" I reassured her. Instead of looking thankful, though, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, Sam! You can't do that!" She warned. Ugh, even when someone deserves it, Carly always wants to be nonviolent.

"C'mon, Shay! The guy rejected you and threw you away like a piece of trash! He humiliated you in front of tons of people! He made you cry! For Ham's sake, live a little! You have to have something against the guy." I tell her and then proceed to give my eyes a roll.

"I do! It's just…I kinda still think he's cute…and there's still the rest of Big Time Rush, right? Plus, making enemies with them, would make us enemies with the entire country." She finishes and then crossed her arms across her chest. She looks down and another tear rolls down her cheek. I feel so sorry for her, I mean look at her! All she did was talk to the guy and then he blows up on her! I can't let this go unexcused!

"Sam," Carly says, noticing the mischievous gleam in my eye. "Please don't do what I know you're going to do anyway."

I smile at my brunette friend and then let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But only cause you're Carly, and not some random doofus." I say and we laugh until a thought occurs to me.

"So, you said there were other members of Big Time Rush. Who do you think you'll be going after now?" I say, confident that she will go after someone and they'll definitely end up dating. Carly's my best friend, but even I sometimes get jealous when guys notice Carly before even looking once at me. She's not even, you know, developed! She's pretty much a stick figure when you come to think about it. No, can't think about that now, you're trying to comfort her, Puckett!

"Um, well…" Her voice lowers to a whisper, as if someone is just gonna randomly come in during our conversation. "Carlos is cute, but I've noticed that he's kinda childish. Logan's cute too, but he reminds me way to much of Freddie, and that could get creepy." I laugh at her logic and find myself thinking a little bit too much about Freddie. Yeah, just a little bit.

"…So, James is pretty much the best fit. And, he kinda looks like Shane. Doesn't he?" She asks before I reminisce about the time when Carly and I fought over one of Fredwad's super hot, nerd friends. I never did get to kiss him.

"Yeah, I have noticed some serious Shane look-a-like-ness." I said as I nodded my head. "Plus, I think he was more interested in you than anyone else, so yeah, go for it, dude!" I say encouragingly. Carly smiles and gets up to walk over to the door. But the second her hand makes contact with the knob, the door bell rings. She turns her head to give a confused look and then opens the door.

In comes this lady who looks like she's about 25 or something with dark skin and long, dark hair. She's wearing a long, blue dress and has a matching purse in her hand. She smiles at us, nervously. "Uh, is Spencer here? I'm Kelly." She says, and suddenly everything makes a little more sense. Earlier today, Spencer was really excited about this date that he had with some chick that he met in the lobby. This must be her!

"Um, wait right here." Carly says and then runs off into Spencer's small room, calling his name. I look over at the lady. To break the loud silence, I decide to talk to her.

"So, what do you see in Spencer, anyway?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. I really am curious.

She looks a bit startled by the question, but answers it anyway. "There was just something about him. Something that I haven't seen in a long time. He's zany, and creative, and fun! I was just really intrigued by the guy. And, I got to admit, he sure is cute." She explains as I refrain from puking right then and there. Ick, someone going all gushy over _Spencer _of all people? Then again, I did have a bit of a crush on him for about a year, so I'm not gonna go into that.

Carly eventually returns with a worried Spencer, who's wearing the infamous tux that he wore for that cashier girl he dated. I watch as the two of them make lovey-dovey eyes with each other and this time, I seriously think I might throw-up.

"Uh, I'll be gone for a little bit. Don't set the place on fire, kiddos!" He says, absent-mindedly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who sets things on fire by just touching them!" Carly retorts.

"That must be why you're so hot." Spencer says to Kelly as he puts his arm around her shoulder. Ew, gross.

The couple eventually leave, and Carly and I decide to watch TV instead of finding her a boyfriend like was previously planned. Suddenly, the two of us here a loud yell coming from one of the rooms in the large suite.

"NOOO, AWW, WHY GIBBY, WHY?" Freddison yells, probably loud enough for half the Palm Woods to hear. We rolled our eyes and turned around as Freddie ran out of the room with a flustered look on his face. He was followed by an ecstatic Gibby.

"What were you nubs doing in there? Something extremely nerdy, that's beyond repair? Ooh! Or, maybe you were looking into each other's eyes, longingly, until you finally kissed!" I asked referring to their dorky budding bro-mance. Guys are so weird.

"No! How many times must I tell you, we're not gay or nerds!" He tells me for probably the 12th time. "And besides, we were playing Call of Duty, and Gibby shot me, AGAIN!" The babbling nerd yelled.

"One: that is so nerdy, that I'll have to give you both wedgies when I'm done. And two, …I would have more respect for you if you had just said you were gay." I say and lean back into the couch. Fredwaldo rolls his eyes, scoffs at my impertinence and sits down next to me on the couch.

I couldn't help but notice how much he'd grown up. I know, I know: I probably sound like I'm going to go into girly priss mode and gush over Freddie's new-found attractiveness right now, but I'm not.

But, I gotta admit, the kid sure did get kinda hot in the past few months. Ugh, I can't believe I'm thinking this. Especially about Freddunce! He's supposed to be my techno-geek of a friend that loves Carly, not a cute, muscled guy that I can't take my eyes off!

Suddenly, I feel a jab in my arm. I look to my right, where the boy in question is sitting. Instead of flipping him on the floor as I normally would have, I just crossed my arms and asked "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You seemed a little…zoned out." He said looking straight into my eyes. "You okay, Sam?"

I scoffed. "Of course, I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be, Fredloser?" I sputtered out, indignantly. Great, he noticed that I was thinking about him!

He gave me a look of hurt and looked down at his hands. "I was just worried about you, jeeze." He looked back up to Gibby, who was now sitting on the kitchenette counter with his shirt off. "Gib, you on for a rematch?"

Gibby's face turned from a content smile to a sly smirk. "You know it, dude! I am going to destroy you…again!" He yelled before jumping off of the counter and running into the guys' room.

Freddie rolled his eyes and got up to leave. He looked down at me and seemed to want to say something, but instead, shook his head and jogged to the room. I sighed and let my head sink into the soft cushion of the couch.

All I could think was, _I'm so screwed. _


End file.
